Inuyasha 718
by Noisulli
Summary: This happens after the end of Naraku. New enemies and adventures arise as Inuyasha and the gang join to stop the new evil. Please R&R.


This is my first fanfic over this anime. I wish I knew how it ended so I could make this fit in to where it ends. Well, what I've made happen is this. Kagome went back to her own time after the jewel was destroyed and Naraku and his minions are dead as well. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are from the show just the ones you've never in your life have heard of. 

Chapter 1

Return to The Past, Kagome

"It's been a year since I first traveled through the well and found myself in feudal Japan. I returned back to my own time after the Shikon jewel was destroyed and Naraku was killed," Kagome said as she sat in a chair in her room. "I said goodbye to everyone but it was hard to actually say a final farewell. I want to go see them but without the sacred jewel I can't travel through the well.........Inuyasha."

Kagome walked over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes and said, "Tomorrow's my birthday. I wonder what I'll get."

Morning came with Kagome's window sliding open. She jerked awake and looked to the window. She got out of bed and walked over to the window.

Kagome looked outside to see no one there. But how did my window slide open? She thought as she closed the window.

She got dressed and headed downstairs to be greeted by her mother who handed her a birthday present. Kagome unwrapped it and hugged her mother after receiving a beautiful crystal necklace.

Kagome put it on and took a walk outside. She stopped in front of the sacred tree and looked at it. Just seeing it made her think about Inuyasha. She then walked over to where the well was and walked down the steps. She sat down at the last step and just looked to the well.

"If only I can go back. But since the jewel shard is gone, I can't return to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kelala," Kagome said as her head rested on her hands, ".........and Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" a young voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Kagome looked back and saw her little brother standing there with a smile on his face. He ran down the stairs and sat right next to her.

"What is it, Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Here," Sota said as he placed a wrapped gift on her lap. He gave a blush as he looked away. "It's your present. It's not much, though."

Kagome unwrapped her present to find a music box. She wound it up and opened the box to hear the melody it played. The melody is the one that you hear in the series that is calm and peaceful. Kagome's eyes widened from surprise and she grabbed her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Uh, so I take it you do like it," Sota said surprised that Kagome was hugging him.

"Yes, thank you, Sota," Kagome said releasing her brother.

He gave her a smile and said, "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah, I wish I could see them all again. I wonder how they're doing," Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"Isn't there some way of you going back and seeing them?" her brother asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "If there is, then I hope I figure it out soon."

Kagome stood up and walked up the stairs. Her brother watched as she disappeared out of the doorway.

Sota looked to the well and said, "...A promise between men."

Night came and Kagome sat in her chair staring out the window. The music box her brother gave her was playing on her desk. She crossed her arms and laid them down on the windowsill. She then laid her head down and just stared at the stars.

"I wonder if Inuyasha is looking at the same stars I'm looking at," Kagome said falling asleep at the windowsill.

* * *

Inuyasha was running at full speed from an unknown demon that was chasing him. He stopped all of a sudden to see the demon standing in front of him. Inuyasha sighed and gave a smile.

"Do you admit defeat!" the demon in front of him yelled.

"Of coarse not. You've got to be kidding that I would even think of doing that for you," Inuyasha said placing his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"That's not fair! You have to obey by the rules! No swords!" the demon yelled. "Totosai said not to use your sword in this match to test if I'm worthy of being his apprentice."

"Well, I guess this will be for bonus points," Inuyasha said pulling the sword out of the sheath.

"Ah!" the demon said taking steps back from where he stood. "This isn't fair!"

Inuyasha charged toward the demon that turned around and ran away. Inuyasha managed to run right beside the demon. The demon he was chasing was a wolf demon that looked young. His hair was long and gray and his eyes were blue.

The wolf demon stopped at the sight of a cliff and gave a sigh knowing that the only way to escape was through Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked out from the trees with his sword over his shoulder and said, "So it looks like you have no way out. Let's see if you can come out alive against the Wind Scar."

The wolf demon began to shiver with fear as Inuyasha got his sword into position. He let out the full force of the Tetsusaiga and.........

The wolf demon walked up to Totosai as Inuyasha stood just behind him.

Totosai looked to them and asked, "So is his worthy, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, whatever, he passed," Inuyasha pouted as he looked to the side. "I don't get why I had to do your dirty work in testing an apprentice for you."

Totosai ignored what Inuyasha said and asked, "So did he use his sword on you, Benign?"

"Yes, and to his surprise it didn't harm me one bit," the wolf demon said. "I guess you didn't tell him that I'm just a spirit of a wolf demon."

"Hmph," Inuyasha pouted again.

"Totosai, I will be your loyal apprentice and follow your ways for however long you want to teach me," Benign said giving Totosai a bow.

"Very well. Inuyasha, you can leave me and do whatever you want. I'm done with using you so bye," Totosai said waving his hand for him to leave.

Inuyasha left with Benign following him. When the two made it outside Inuyasha asked, "What do you want?"

Benign was short compared to Inuyasha only coming up to his chest. He looked up at him and said, "You seem sad. Why?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as his eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Denial," Benign said putting his hand on his face. His hand fell to his side as he looked to the night sky. "The stars are beautiful aren't they? Do you think she's looking at the same stars you're looking at?"

"How do you know about her?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the stars as well.

Benign sat down on the ground and said, "Who doesn't know about her? Spirits are everywhere and they communicate to other spirits. Some spoke of your journey and others spoke of who loved whom. And also, Totosai told me about Kagome. So can't you just go through the well to see her?"

"I can't. She's from her own time and I'm only from her past. She has to live without me being in her life," Inuyasha said looking down to the ground.

"You can't so you say, but from my resources a friend of mine saw you near the well early this morning as you jumped into it," Benign said. "You didn't return right away but came out of the well after an hour or so. You're able to pass through the well aren't you?"

"You don't know what you're saying," Inuyasha said as he began walking away.

"Fine then. Farewell, Inuyasha," Benign said standing himself up and walking back into the cave where Totosai was.

Inuyasha ran through the forest taking glances behind him to make sure no one was following. He stopped when he made it to his destination. There in the middle of the clearing was the well.

He walked toward it looking left and right. The coast was clear so he stopped in front of the well. He looked into it and jumped in.

* * *

Inuyasha peered out of the well in Kagome's time. No one was there so he pulled himself out and walked around the grounds trying to be as quiet as possible. He looked up at Kagome's window and saw her sleeping on her windowsill.

He jumped up on her roof and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a sad smile toward the one he loved. He crawled into Kagome's room and took her into his arms.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed and gently placed her down on it covering her up. He looked to the music box, which had ended a while ago and wound it up. He smiled at the music it played and jumped when Kagome stirred.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly as she looked to Inuyasha saying, "Inuyasha, I miss you."

He looked to her and said, "...Kagome."

Kagome turned to lie on her back and began rubbing her eyes. She looked over to where Inuyasha was and jumped at his presence.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked to the window and was about to jump out through it when Kagome asked, "How were you able to get back here?"

He looked to her and said, "I don't know. I jumped through the well once and found myself here. I went to your house and found your brother. He was happy and was going to tell you when I told him not to," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sat up and asked, "How is everyone doing?"

"They're okay I guess. I just finished doing a favor for Totosai. He wanted me to test out a person who wanted to be his apprentice," Inuyasha said.

Kagome ran to the end of her bed and pulled out a bag. She began packing things in there as Inuyasha just watched in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

She continued packing as she answered, "If you're able to get through. Then maybe I can go back to the past with you."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "It's worth a shot."

She finished looking up at him. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha followed her as she walked out her room door and out of the house to where the well was. The two walked down the stairs and stopped looking down into the well.

"Well, let's see if I can go to the past with you," Kagome said climbing onto the side of the well.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and the two jumped into the well together. He held on to her hand as tightly as he could but could feel it slipping away.

"Inuyasha, don't let go," Kagome said as his hand began to slip away as well.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he saw her body fade away back to her own time. Then a hand was seen grabbing Kagome's free hand letting her pass back to feudal Japan.

The two made it to well in the past and looked to each other. Kagome jumped at the sight of the person holding her other hand and asked, "Um, who are you?"

Inuyasha looked to the person and said, "Benign. Why are you here?"

"I thought you might come here, so I asked Totosai if I could come over here. It's a good thing otherwise she wouldn't have been able to come to the past," Benign said holding out his hand to Inuyasha. "She won't be able to stay here for long unless she owns something from here. Now open up."

"What? Oh, no! Totosai took one once and I'm not giving up another," Inuyasha said.

"Fine, then let her fade away back to her own time," Benign said letting go of Kagome's hand.

She began to fade when Inuyasha yelled, "Fine, now hurry and take the stupid tooth!"

Benign forced out a tooth and held it in his hand. He took off the crystal necklace that belonged to Kagome and somehow connected the tooth to stay under the crystal.

"Here," he said holding it out for Kagome.

She took it and put it on. Her body stopped fading as Benign gave her a smile. He turned his back to the two and said, "Now the two of you are together again. As long as you have that tooth you can travel trough the well. You should go find Kaede and stay with her for the night. Farewell, you two."

He jumped out of the well and disappeared into the woods. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other.

"Well, I guess we should head to Kaede's village. I'm getting tired and I want to sleep," Kagome said climbing up the well wall.

She got to the top and headed in the direction to the village with Inuyasha following far behind.

He stopped and gave a smile. He looked up to the stars and said, "It's great that you're back."

END

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Please write me a review and fill free to give me any ideas. You can even make up a character and I'll put it in my story.  
Noi


End file.
